


Markphia

by siirvm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other, Why Did I Write This?, i guess its lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siirvm/pseuds/siirvm
Summary: A short story of Mark and my friend with a bad plot buildup.





	Markphia

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A JOKE STORY FOR MY FRIEND OK. THIS STORY, BY NO MEANS, IS SUPPOSED TO BE SERIOUS. Also, thanks to my dear friend Muna, this story wouldn't have happened without her.

One day Sophia walked up to Yuta. Yuta called security because such class could not be touched by such peasants. Sophia got locked up for the rest of her life and Yuta happily lived his life giving backhugs to Winwin daily. After the whole Yuta debacle, Sophia spent some time jail. "Jail," as in a tiny space under Yuta and Winwin's bed with cell bars lining the perimeter. The bed is made out of wood but the cell had a layer of concrete, for fear that the prisoners could easily burn the wood and escape with merely just a match. After six whole months she finally decided to open up to somebody again and that person had been sent to jail under terms of saying inappropriate things in public. He had gone through a rough breakup with his ex-boyfriend and mafia boss, Lee Donghyuck.  
It was a cold and stormy night when Mark had gotten thrown into the same jail cell as Sophia had been living in for months. The two bickered immediately, and agreed that although they would be living together, they would not even be uttering a word to one another, out of annoyance and loathing. One day whilst living together Sophia realized she had seen Mark before, ON A CUP (picture of cup https://bit.ly/2w1J6YG). Mark Lee had accustomed quite a fanbase due to being infamous and evil. She didn't say anything about it, because they were enemies. How could she?  
Yuta visited the jail cell below his and his husband's bed one day, wanting to see how this wretched girl was suffering. Instead, he saw her with an annoying hyperactive asian kid. that had shit coming out of his mouth. It's like he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "All y'all are trash!" Yuta screamed and threw his Winwin phone case at them, besides, he dozens more at home. Mark, finally noticing Yuta's presence, screamed back, "SHE-," he was about to say, however was interrupted by fellow inmate Jung Jaehyun screaming, "I JUST WANT SOME MILK." Everyone only glanced at him as if this was a normal routine. Mark continued, "HEY, SHE MAY BE TRASH, BUT WE'RE IMMACULATE TRASH TOGETHER." Sophia blushed. Why was she starting to have feelings towards someone she seemingly despised so much?  
Yuta scoffed at the odd couple. "I guess you can't stop trash from becoming friends with trash", he thought. As Yuta was walking away from them, Mark walked over to Sophia. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. Sophia, teary eyed and tired, looked up at Mark. Maybe it was something about the lighing or the lilt in his voice, but for the first time Sophia saw something different. Maybe it was the way his black hair was all messy that she wanted to comb her fingers through it, or maybe it was because his cute nose was scrunched up while looking at her, or maybe it was the way he seemed to care.  
"I am now," she responded quietly. Mark thought it was odd but blamed it on the fatigue, besides, it might be nice to have a friend around for once.  
Two hours later, they had both finally settled in their separate corners of the room. A light breeze floated through the cell bars and all that could be heard was the light ambience of the TV playing NCT Life in Osaka. Mark tried to fall asleep, he really did, but he was too cold. And lonely. Sighing to himself, he looked around. Disregarding Jaehyun's body spasms from losing his sanity, he noticed Sophia on the other side of room shivering in the corner, he crawled over. He sat down and put his arms around her from behind.  
"What are you-," she exclaimed.  
"Shut up I'm cold and obviously so are you," Mark shunned, though he could feel the heat rising to his face and heartbeat start to quicken. Mark nuzzled his face up into Sophia's neck and sighed in content, making the latter shiver. Maybe Mark wasn't so bad after all?  
They woke up to a loud bang of a metal tray. "Food's served, peasants," Renjun spat, one of Yuta's staff. Abruptly opening her eyes and noticing the close proximity of her and the still sound asleep boy next to her, Sophia jumped, thus awakening Mark. Mark looked at her through hazy eyes. Sophia looked down in embarassment and avoided his gaze as she walked over to the front of the cell. She picked up the food and took it to Mark. They ate in silence.  
Everyday that followed was just as bad as the last. No longer was there fighting, but the atmosphere was always tense and uncomfortable. Silence eluded throughout the room, the only noise being the constent squeaking of the bed from above ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).  
It was just another miserable day for Markphia. They had heard noises all day and had assumed that Yuta and Winwin were being extra lovey dovey. As the day turned into night, they progressively heard louder moans coming from a certain Chinese male. "Ugh, fuck me harder daddy, please!" the bottom screamed. "Only if you beg for it, baby boy," the dom whispered into his ear. Suddenly, Markphia felt the bed above them begin to shake. Pieces of the concrete layer were flying out from the bed and landing on Mark and Sophia. The shakes got harder and more aggressive, as the moans got louder. Suddenly the ceiling began to rumble and Mark and Sophia knew their death was imminent. The ceiling finally broke and crushed both of the inmates (Jaehyun died way before due to starvation of milk. Please. My boi just wanted some milk.) Coincidently, Yuta reflected on the fact that he would have to go find a new bed. Mark and Sophia immediately died and their remains were found centuries later and put in a museum for tourists to gawk at. The end.


End file.
